


April Showers

by Supernaturalffxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Shy Gladio, Werewolf Gladiolus, werewolf!Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalffxv/pseuds/Supernaturalffxv
Summary: Fearing that Gladio might drive his crush away with confessing about his secret, he's also scared about how she'll react to him having feelings towards her.





	April Showers

Gladio was on his way to visit his long time friend and crush, (Y/n), today Gladio promised he’d confess to her. He wasn’t sure how to confess the two main problems that have been on his mind, should he confess he’s a werewolf first and then say he loves her? Or the other way around? His mind was racing at all the possible scenarios that could happen, would she reject him? Would she be scared and call him a monster?

Gladio was scared to say the least.

When Gladio arrived at (Y/n)’ s house he knocked on the door, making sure to hide the bouquet of roses behind his back. The door opened to reveal a short (h/c) wearing pajama shorts and shirt.

“Gladio! Sorry about my appearance I wasn’t expecting any company” (Y/n) explained while moving out of the way so Gladio could come in, Gladio took out the flowers from behind his back and pushed it towards (Y/n)’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it, I shoulda called before hand. These are for you” Gladio replied, holding back the blush that threatened to spread over his cheeks. (Y/n) gladly took the flowers from Gladio, turning and walking to the kitchen to find a vase to put the roses in all while trying to hide and ignore the heat gracing her face. Gladio followed her into her home after closing the door behind him.

“ Thank you, Gladio. You’re so sweet” (Y/n) said this a warm smile, turning around to face him.

“Um, (Y/n) I wanna talk to you about some things that’ve been on my mind for awhile” Gladio said gently taking (Y/n)’ s hand and leading her to the couch. (Y/n) looked up at him with an innocent confused face, making Gladio’s resolve melt.

“(Y/n) we’ve been friends for a long time now and I have to confess some things that have stuck with me ever since I met you” Gladio took a deep breath, glancing at (Y/n)’s face before continuing. “I just…” Gladio trailed off, becoming unsure on what to say hesitant to continue.

“Gladio, you can tell me anything, I won’t mind.” (Y/n) reassured him, placing a hand on his knee. Gladio looked down at the hand resting on his knee, taking her hand into his own as he looked up and stared into her endless pools of (e/c) eyes.

“I wanted to tell you… I… I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I met you, for the longest time I thought something was wrong with me, because whenever I was around you my hands would get sweaty and my heart would beat so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. After talking with Ignis, he said that I was in love and I didn’t doubt him for a minute, I knew I had to come see you and tell you right away” Gladio exclaimed

Gladio looked into her (e/c) eyes for any signs of reject or disapproval he suspected it was the latter seeing how (Y/n) had tears in her eyes, little did Gladio know was that these tears were happy tears. Gladio was surprised when he saw her leaning in closer and gave him a sweet slow kiss to his lips

Her lips are so soft Gladio thought, bringing a hand up to her cheek holding her in place. It felt like the kiss lasted millions of years, sending shocks and fireworks through (Y/n) and Gladio as they parted from the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

“Wow Gladdy, I didn’t think you could be that deep. I love you too.” (Y/n) said bashfully wiping the tears from her cheek and looked down at their intertwined hands. Gladio smiled, giving (Y/n) a quick kiss before talking;

“I have one more thing to confess (Y/n), so don’t get all lovey dovey so soon.” Gladio said before getting up to kneel in front of her, taking both of her hands into his. He gave her hands a light squeeze before confessing.

“I’m a werewolf… I change into a humanoid wolf every month for two days.” Gladio risked a look up at (Y/n), expecting to see disgust, but instead he saw awe and confusion.

“Gladio are you serious?” (Y/n) asked, looking down at Gladio’s amber eyes. Gladio only responded by showing her his sharp canines, he sighed, waiting for the expected slap to the face or shout of him being a monster.

“Gladio, as long as you don’t shed on my stuff I’m fine with it.” (Y/n) responded, bringing a hand to his face making him look up at her as she leaned down to give him a deep passionate kiss to his lips. Gladio was once again surprised by (Y/n), by now Gladio was sure that (Y/n) was either crazy or absolutely insane to love a creature like himself. Gladio must’ve voiced his opinion while he was thinking because (Y/n) pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh Gladio, I love you no matter what! You could be a tree and I’d still love you” (Y/n) said, her confession being slightly muffled by Gladio’s chest.

Gladio was so happy that she accepted him, (Y/n) offered Gladio to stay the night and have their first official date by watching a movie or two. The night ended with Gladio falling asleep with his head on (Y/n)’s lap with her hands running through his hair.


End file.
